In the third year of a three year longitudinal study of /s/ misarticulating children, the initial '78 Kindergarten group will be followed through the second grade. Other kindergartners, particularly lateralizers, from '79 and '80 school entries will also be included. Speech is sampled semi-monthly through elicited sentence imitation of a specially constructed list of sentences varying in /s/ contexts, as well as through spontaneous speech. Data are analyzed by subgroups (self-correctors, improvers, maintainers) and by formation type (interdentalizers, lateralizers, retractors) for possible enhancing effects of context. In addition, Corresponding acoustic, articulatory and perceptual studies of normal and /s/ misarticulating children are conducted.